


Itching to Be Free

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements, Triple Drabble, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time, and Wolffe leads his men to the one that protects them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itching to Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Completely random, more literal interpretation of the Wolfpack.

Wolffe stretched and shifted, his armor feeling like a coffin around him. He wanted to run, to be free of it, and that made him growl… a sound that was far more feral animal than human. Without pausing to explain himself, he turned on his heel and strode out of the bay, away from the shinies he'd been saddled with. His three originals followed him, the true pack within the 104th, all feeling the same twitching need to escape.

Their hunt took them straight to their Jedi, who merely looked up from his data pad. As soon as all four were inside his ward room, Plo Koon flicked fingers at the controls, and the doors sealed, locked to all. 

"General, Commander Wolffe — "

"Is with me, as I have need of him and his personal squad," Plo Koon told the intruding voice, even as the four men stripped free of armor and let their inner natures take over. The mask hid his features, concerned by the transformations as always.

"Yes sir."

That taken care of, Plo slipped down from his seat to sit cross-legged on the decking, as four shaggy, large carnivores came to crowd around him, whining for ease from the pain. 

"There, there, my sons." Gently, he used Jedi healing techniques to ease the lingering effects. "Next cycle, I will be certain to have us on a planet, to let you all run."

Wolffe turned uncannily intelligent eyes his way, and he knew that was one promise he would be held to.

With good luck, Plo thought, the planet would offer up a quarry worthy of his pack to hunt, and make their pain worthwhile. For now, he would spend the next duty cycle caring for them, keeping them safe from those who could not understand his wolf pack.


End file.
